


(religious studies 101)

by sonia (aquatulip)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Mostly freeform, Religion, Second Person, body worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatulip/pseuds/sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the lines of his shoulders say kiss me<br/>and your lips quiver with temptation.</p><p>-- this is a story of first kisses, and not being religious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(religious studies 101)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cellophane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellophane/gifts).



> a hah ahaha ha hahahaha

you are not a religious boy.

                                                                        but _god_ when his hand is hovering over yours you feel as if you are going to

_m e l t._

* * *

 your name is naegi makoto. you live with your dormmate kamukura izuru. within him, you have unintentionally built a home. hurricanes of feelings that reside deep within the cavity of your chest and sit heavy in your bones threaten to destroy the foundation that this home is built upon, but you hold tightly with bloody knuckles and a furrowed brow. kamukura knows nothing of the flowers that he's planted within you and tended to for two years. you remember seeing him at his lowest, but instead of fear beating you down, you wrapped your small arms around his (breakable) frame until he could feel the warmth of your sunlight. his atmosphere pulled you in, now you wish for gravity to keep you close to this one.  
 _god don't let me fuck this up._

  
_god i just want to kiss him_   
_i just want to kiss him once just once i just want to kiss him once_

_please --_

(but you don't think god hears your prayers because you aren't a religious boy  
and you haven't said all your hail marys   
and you realize that you don't want your hands to taint him  
because you aren't a religious boy.)

back in high school your lips had been loose and had spilled secrets that others gobbled up. now you are older, wiser as they say, and the secrets that you spill are only into the valley that izuru's back forms when he is lying next to you across the length of the small bed that your university had so kindly given you. with your head resting there, you feel  _safe_ and  _calm_. if only you had the courage to tilt your head to skim your lips across the expanse of his valleys and plains.  _i will do anything to be able to kiss him just once._ your lungs inflate; your bones feel heavy; there is a heat that moves throughout your whole body. a weight settles deep in your chest and you know that you are nearly submerged underwater by this love. 

(you are not worthy, your mind says,  
but you know differently.) _  
_

"izuru-kun," you say; the name is a lilt as your fingers absentmindedly trace over the plains of his shoulders.

the answer comes as an abrupt inhale that gets caught in his throat; you wonder if this is a boundary that you should not yet cross. "makoto," he tilts his head. if you moved, then he could turn over to see the way your face is heating up and how you feel as though the covers have just been thrown off of you, leaving you exposed to the world.

the question that you had dies before it ever reaches your throat; you cannot ask kamukura izuru if you could kiss him.  
(because you haven't picked up a religious text in years,  
and touching him is like the tide finding the shore.)

so you wait; ad infinitum. 

* * *

 

and when new years eve comes you think that you finally will be able to do it (except you haven't been baptized and god _knows_ you aren't a religious boy) except the stars in your eyes aren't aligned with his and he turns away after a moment of hesitation and you  _see_ something in his posture that is unknown, but makes you feel as old as the dust that settles within the ancient galaxies. a part of izuru is stripped away for a moment, and you see desperation that you don't think you quite understand, so you are patient. 

the lines of his shoulders say kiss me  
and your lips quiver with temptation.

 you resist,  
for the moment,  
but only for the moment.

in your haste, you topple over a chair, but you manage to reach your target because your feet don't stop. gravity does not drag you down. your lips skim across his and when you close your eyes you see stars that are glowing so brightly that you think you might not be getting enough oxygen. you are stranded in the middle of space with endless darkness that should suffocate you. "is this okay?" you ask multiple times and he keeps saying  _yes_ and his knuckles are white as his fingers hold onto you. your stomach is doing flips as your noses bump and he keeps pulling you under with desperation that clings to both of you. and your lips are spilling out words that are meaningless and he swallows each one with grace and you want to  _c r y_ because this is heaven on earth even though you have never been a religious boy and you don't believe in heaven. you have found the equivalent to what is describe over and over within texts of all kinds and it is the pout of kamukura izuru's lips. 

if it had stopped there then maybe the world would have stopped turning, you like to think that at least: that this had been predetermined,  _necessary_.

nothing stops you as you shake the foundation of this home that you've both built; your lips detour across his jawline and carve a path down to his shoulders. every kiss burns straight through him and his grip tightens on you as he holds you impossibly close, but you will never be touching as much as you  _crave_. his body is holy, and you never went to bible school, so you don't know how to treat perfect boys with bodies that are temples and once you touch them you taint them with hellfire and burn yourself into their memories forevermore. 

kamukura izuru will remember you as your lips scorch him. "i love you," you whisper because it is honesty and he needs to know how necessary he is to you. he is pulling the sunlight from your lungs and he looks at you with wide eyes that are so innocent that you  _laugh_ and press your lips against his again, then again, ad infinitum. he needs to know that you love him, that you are in love with him, that you are so lucky to have found him. you need to communicate the feeling that you get when he's around, but you only have a given number of words from your language and the ability to touch. in this moment it is not enough. you need to gather all the stars in the night time sky to present to him instead of the dingy, cheap glo-stars on your ceiling. and his shoulders are shaking underneath your fingertips.  _g o d_ , you think,  _this is bliss,_ as you kiss him again, into eternity. _  
_

(you are not a religious boy,  
but you found heaven  
and your lips are shaking as they met his  
and you are as weightless as a cloud  
and  _god_ don't let this be the last time you kiss kamukura izuru.)

and as you are laying down for bed, he says.

"i love you,"  
but does not add the  _too,_ because he's never believed in words like  _likewise_ or  _additionally_ and because there isn't a way to replicate this love.

and you are  
so happy that  
your cheeks  
ache; and  
you are so in love  
with  
kamukura izuru  
that it doesn't  
matter that you  
aren't a religious boy.

he can't absolve your sins, but he can alight your bones,  
and you know what you'd prefer.


End file.
